DarkBlood Morganville Vampires
by sporty3
Summary: This is a story about four best friends that live in the Glass house. Thing seem normal at first till a new kid comes to town see how Claire and her friends take care of this and what happens when things get out of hand.


Dark blood chapter 1

Claire's pov

"Shane you are making the eggs all wrong!" Well usually morning Eve and Shane fighting over how to make breakfast. "You can't put milk in the eggs Eve that just wrong." "Why can't you guys just make breakfast peacefully like normal people?" I asked "CB if you haven't noticed we are in Morganville nothing is ever normal around here." "For once I agree with Eve." Said Shane "Well there's a start now how about you guys agree on breakfast so I can eat to." "By the way good morning beautiful." Then Shane kissed me on the lips so soft and sweet I didn't want it to end. Then Eve put milk in the eggs and Shane and her were back to fighting. "How can Michael sleep through all this?" I asked "He a vampire they can sleep though anything." Said Shane "Vamp or not none can sleep through your guys arguing." Came Michael" Plus vamps don't really sleep much anyways." Said Michael "Bite me vamp boy." Said Shane "Well I haven't had my morning blood so don't temp me Shane." "Hey I'm no blood bank man." "Now ladies calm down." Said Eve "Yea boys no need for this early in the morning." I told them "Well guess I'm going to classes without breakfast today I will see you guys later."

I walked out of the kitchen into the living room. My book bag had to be somewhere around here now I know I lay it by the TV last night. "Looking for this?" I turn around and there was Shane holding my bag I giggled. "Yes where was it?" I asked "By the tv and you want it you have to give me something in return for it." He winked "For what you stealing my book bag?" "Now sealing is such a strong word try found it." He said I rolled my eyes and tried to grab my bag but of cores Shane was so fast for me to get it. "Ah ah ah I said there has to be something in return." Oh great I'm never going to make it to class "Shane come on give it to me." Well he gave me something a big sweet and soft kiss. Now I know I will never make it to class. He didn't break the kiss till we heard Eve come through the door "Now Shane the girl has class let her get there she hasn't been to classes since the drug attack." Eve to the rescue at least I think it's a good thing to be honest I didn't want the kiss to end. Shane and Eve glare at each other wow man do I love them both so much I honestly don't know what I would do without any of these guys they are family to me. "Well I will see you guys after classes." "See ya CB love you." "Love you to Eve." I gave Eve a hug and was about on my way when "Ops and how could I forget my amazing boyfriend." I smiled and Shane smiled right back at me. "I'm sure its not hard to forget Shane he not much." Said Eve "Bite me Eve." Said Shane Eve of cores flipped him off and was gone in a instant. Shane grabbed me held me with the biggest hug ever kissed me "I love you so much Claire" He kissed me again and let me go "I will see you after class I love you too." While I had the chance I graded my bag and was off for classes

Chapter 2

Shane's pov

I wish Claire could have stayed out of class for one more day but I knew she couldn't so I took the day to get things ready for her surprise. Of cores I told Eve and Michael and they both agreed to help by getting out of the house for the night but Eve of cores had to get Claire to dress real nice for it. Of cores Claire look nice and beautiful every day. But everything has to go perfect I want to show Claire how much I love her that I'm no slacker and I would do everything I could for her. Tonight I was going to make a nice well not just me but with Eves help a nice dinner for Claire and I. Then watch a movie of her choice together. Then I have a gift to give her it's very special I think she deserves it. I put so much hard work into it. "Yo Shane have you seen my guitar pic?" "No vamp star I haven't." Man I know I should get off his butt about the whole vamp thing but its way to much fun. Well need to get everything all ready for tonight I'm sure Claire is going to check up on crazy count on her way home anyways so I should have enough time to get things ready with Eves help.

Chapter 3

Claire's pov

So get to since and there is this strange boy sitting in the seat next to me must be a nice student. Feel bad for the boy though for the simple fact of all collages he comes to Morganville but not like he knew about it. "Hi I'm Damon and who might you be?" Damon said with a smile "Oh hi I'm Claire its very nice to meet you Damon." "Right back at you Claire." Well he seems nice but very friendly "So are you new around her?" I ask him "Yea just got her yesterday nice little town." If he only knew it was run by vamps and how this town really is he wouldn't be saying that. Hope he never has to find out. "Yea I guess so." "Have you lived her long or been her long I should say." "Um yea about two years now." Or has it only been one who knows in this town. "Well then you should know all the hot spots around her right?" "Well there is this nice little coffee shop call Conmen grounds its really good." But its run by the meanest vamp ever Oliver. After I said that class started

After my last class I was heading back home. When I heard someone call my name it was the Damon kid. "Hey Claire" "Um hi Damon" I said "Hey do you think you could show me where conmen grounds is?" What could it hurt its on my way home anyways "Sure its on my way home anyways." "Thanks so you don't live on campuses?" "No I live with my friends Eve, Michael, and my boyfriend Shane." "Oh did you all just move her together?" "Oh no they have always lived around here I just moved here. Didn't like living of campus so I moved in with them." This guy asks a lot of questions oh well we are almost to conmen ground then I can get on my own way to the glass house. "Well here is conmen ground. I better be on my way now." "Wait Claire why don't you come in and have a coffee with me for a little bit I would really like to get to know you better." "Oh maybe some other time I really have to get going." He grabbed a hold of my wrist "I said you will come with me and we will get to know each other better." What is wrong with this guy but for some reason I couldn't get away. No I wouldn't get away something was very wrong. "Ok I will come with you." "That's a girl now how about we go somewhere much privet." What! No! I have to get back to the glass house but for some reason I couldn't move nor could I say it what is wrong with me what's happening. I could feel my phone going off but I couldn't answer that either.

Chapter 4 Shane's pov

Where is Eve with Claire I told her to get Claire to meet her at conmen grounds. It shouldn't be taking that long Eve said instead of getting all nice for a night at home she told me to make her dinner here and take her out to some romantic. I know of this place I want to take Claire its on this hill and it has a great view of the town and what's be on the town. So that's what I'm going to do Eve is going to let us take her car. My phone starts to go off its Eve "hello" "Shane I can't get ahold of Claire I am starting to worry what if something happen to her." Said Eve I could tell she was about to cry "Eve I'm sure Claire is fine." At least I'm really hoping "I will try calling her alright." "Ok bye" "Bye "I dialed Claire's number.

Chapter5 Claire's pov

I couldn't get control of my own body and my phone keeps going off someone is looking for me. Probably Shane but Damon has a good hold of me I have no clue where I am. "Now Claire I have been waiting for a girl like you to come around I don't have to get to know you all that well because I have power to tell what kind of person you are. You're sweet, smart and very amazing but let me tell you another thing I can do I can control people and make them do what I want and have them say what I want. So come my beautiful girl." Then he kisses me oh my gosh he kissing me and I'm kissing him back no great he is a vamp to I should have known. He breaks the kiss "That was very nice Claire I know we have just meet but I want you to be with me forever so I have a wonderful gift for you I am going to make you into a vampire just like me so we can be together forever." What the gosh how can this be happening NO! "NO!" I can say what I want to say now. "Let me go I don't care if you have any powers of knowing anything about people you have no clue who I am or anything." Well I really didn't want to tell you my love but I have been watching you for a couple weeks. I have been looking for the right girl and congrats my love you're the one." He has been stalking me what hell! If only I could get my phone I might be able to say things but I still can't move. "Please let me go I already have someone that I love I will never love you." "True very true but I can fix that I can control you forever and ever. Doesn't matter to me." His smile is so evil I have to get away back to Shane and tell him about all this tell Eve and Michael. My phone keeps ring and ring "Your friend must be very worried about you fine I will let you go and think about this till the next time I feel like having fun my love. But you will not tell none about this understand goodbye." He kisses me long and hard then he is gone and I have control again. But I know I can't tell no one I have no control over that I have to stay with someone at all times so they can see the next time he comes around and help me do something about this but what

Chapter 6 Claire' pov

Wow so many messages from Eve and Shane. There goes my phone again its Eve I pick up "Hello" " What the hell Claire where are you I have been looking all over for you Shane and me are so worried about you!" "Clam down Eve I am ok. I'm at conmen grounds mind coming and getting me." I know I can't tell her what happen even though I really want to so she can try to help me. "I will be there in two minutes tops." She hangs up I see her car I jump in and Eve starts going crazy with questions. "What the hell was going on CB where you why didn't you pick up your phone?" " I had to stay after to take some test that have been due for a while I couldn't take out my phone or I would have been given a zero Eve I am really sorry I will make sure from now on I will text you or someone to let you know what's going on I promise." "Fine that's good at least you are alright. But I have to get you home right now missy." Eve said with the biggest smile ever now that I look at her she was all dress up like she was going out or something. "Why is Michael taking you out?" I asked "Yes but gosh I hate keeping secrets it's so hard. Please don't ask you know how I am and Shane would kill me if I tell you." Eve really isn't good at keeping secrets so I let it go."

Chapter7 Shane's pov

They are finely home I can't let Claire see me though I hide in the kitchen while Eve takes Claire up to get her all ready. I'm just so happy Eve found her and she is home safe and sound. If anything would happen to Claire I would I really don't know what I would do she my world my everything the girl I love. "Hey man." Said Michael he looks nice guess he was taking Eve out to. "You taking Eve out tonight?" I asked "Yea taking her out to eat then she what's to go watch this play that going on. Forget what it's called though." "I'm taking Claire out to the movies and dinner." "Nice I think Claire is the best thing that has ever happen to you besides being my best friend haha!" "She is man and she beats you by a land slide." Michael hit me on the arm not real hard just a joke around punch. Still kind of hurt he still doesn't know how to control all his strength." Man if you are going to just pitch the bro code out then you might as well move out haha." "Michael you would miss me way too much." "It would be more peaceful without you and Eve fighting all the time." He had this big grin on his face but I knew he couldn't live without me. Well he was already dead so ya.

Chapter8 Eve's pov

Claire was acting so weird since I picked her up I was helping her get ready. When she said "Eve I don't think I really want to go out tonight I think I will just stay here and go to bed." Claire would never turn down a night with Shane. "CB are you feeling OK?" I had to ask she is my best friend and if something was wrong I was more than gladly to help. "Yea I'm fine but hey I need to talk to Michael can you get him up her after your done with my hair?" "Sure well your all done I will go get Michael now. Love you CB you look great!" I went down stairs to get Michael for Claire I knew it was probably to get him to tell her what Shane was up to but he wouldn't spill. "Michael Claire needs to talk to you." "Is everything ok?" Shane asked he had the most worries face on. "I think so Claire said it is why she would lie to me." I told him which is true why would Claire lie to me she my best friend. Shane walked to the fridge he got a coke out. At least it wasn't a beer he didn't need that for tonight.

Claire's pov

"Everything ok Claire?" Michael asked "Michael I need your help I have a big problem." I could see in his eyes he knew something big was up "Do you want Shane up here?" he asked "No only you will be able to help me. I can't tell you what's really going on but it has something to do with this guy and he is a vamp. And did that hole mind control thing on me." "Claire what all did he say to you." "I can't say Michael I can't even tell you his name. I don't remember it all he told me not to tell anyone and that he will be seeing me real soon." I had tears in my eyes now all Eve's work on my make-up was going to waste. Michael came up and hugged me. "Its going to be ok Claire Shane, Eve, and I won't let him hurt you." "I don't know what he wants Michael." "Well just don't worry about it now go with Shane on whatever he has plan and have fun." That sounded so great to me right now. "Yeah that should help me not worry." We walked down stairs where we found Eve and Shane in the living room wow they wasn't fight that was new.

Chapter9 Shane' pov

Wow Claire look so beautiful in that light blue dress it looked so amazing on her. "Wow you look beautiful." She blushed "Thanks you clean up nicely to." She said with a smile on her face "Shall we go?" That sounded so much better in my head. It got another smile out of her though. "We shall." She said with a giggle. I open the door for her and we walked outside tonight was a night that we wouldn't forget and man was I right.

As soon as we got out there a guy I had no clue who he was right there. He grabbed Claire "Help!" She screamed I went straight at him shit he was a vamp. Man I was so sick of these blood suckers. Michael was right beside me in a flash. He grabbed the guy "Michael that's him!" Claire yelled. Michael got the vamp Claire fell to the ground I was right there to get her I pushed her behind me. "Claire who is this guy?" I had to know he was trying to hurt my Claire "Didn't she tell you Shane or better yet don't you remember me?" The vamp said "Oh shit not you." I thought he was killed in the fire with the rest of his blood sucking family. "Damon…." "Oh so you do remember me. Did your little girlfriend tell you that me an her had a little lip to lip. She a really good kisser Shane." He said with the wicked smile I had ever seen. "What the fuck you kissed me girl!" Now I was pissed this blood sucker was going to die tonight and this time I was going to make sure he was dead. "What the fuck where you doing kissing my girl!" "Oh Shane don't worry she was kissing me back. Or doesn't that make things any better." That smirk was going to come off his face faster than he knew it. Michael still had a hold of him I was going straight for him when he got a hold of Michael and flipped him over. Then came straight for me! "Shane here!" Claire though me a sake that was in her purse. I got it just in time I was ready for Damon I got him right in the chest. Damon was laying there face down on the ground I walked over to Claire. "Claire what did he mean by you kissed him back." "Shane I couldn't help it I'm sorry he did that hole mind trick thing on me I am really sorry please don't be mad at me. You know I really love you and I don't want anyone other then you." I was upset I wanted to yell to get mad but I could see in her eyes that she meant what she said. And I loved her I wasn't going to let Damon get between me and my Claire. "Its ok Claire I understand I forgive you I love you to." I kissed her then out of nowhere another figure appears.

It was another vamp of cores man the glass house never has a day off does it. He had his hands on Claire I heard Eve scream from the door one had her to. He wasn't drinking her blood like the one that had my girl. I tried to go after then but I couldn't something had me it was another blood sucker. I punched them in the face. Michael went to help Eve while I got Claire. I punched the damn vamp in the face Claire fell to the ground I staked the vamp in the chest and Michael got the others Eve came running to Claire she was out cold. My Claire had been hurt someone was going to pay Damon but when I looked back he wasn't there and nether was the other vamp. "They're gone!" Eve said "Doesn't matter we have to get Claire to the hospital she already lost to much blood." I told them

We had Claire in the car got to the hospital and she was in with the doctor in no time. After what felt like days but was only a couple hours. They told us Claire was going to be alright. We went into see her. "CB!" Eve said and ran to Claire put her arms around her. "Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're ok." "Eve come on let her go you're going to suffocate her." Michael said he put his arm around Eve and got her to give Claire some space. "Um who are you guys?" Claire said "Claire it's me Shane, Eve, and Michael." I told her she didn't remember us this wasn't good. That's when the doctor came in "Claire had a head wound and that's want has made her loss her memory." The doctor said "So she doesn't remember anything." Michael asked "As far as we know she knows who she is and where she came from and her parents." Answered the doctor "How can we help her she can't just forget us were her friends." Asked Eve "Claire you have to remember me" I said I know I was making a stupid please face but I didn't care. I need my Claire she the only thing that keeps me sane.


End file.
